1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a mechanical connector and, more particularly, to a connector strip used to connect the corners of parts of a drawer.
2. Description of Related Art
Ready-To-Assemble (RTA) furniture is packed and sold in boxes, wherein the parts of the furniture are disassembled as much as possible to provide a compact package but, at the same time, provide an arrangement whereby the purchaser may assemble, with relative ease, the parts of the furniture.
A device is needed for assembling the drawers of RTA furniture, whereby the parts may be fully disassembled and packed within a box while, at the same time, may be easily assembled to provide a furniture piece having high structural integrity.